monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Categories Portal
In this portal page, you will find various links to different category pages that sort monsters in different groups. These pages are useful if you're looking for specific monsters in team wars, multiplayer, etc. Feel free to add links to category pages you created! ---- Elements This portal page contains nine links for each of the nine elements in Monster Legends. This is particulary useful if you're looking, for example, for a Nature monster to fight in Team Wars- in these pages you will find them regrouped. To access the Elements portal page, click here. These are the elements in the game, excluding the Special element, as every legendary monster has it. *Nature *Fire *Water *Thunder *Earth *Dark *Light *Metal *Magic Status Effects These twin portal pages list all status effects (negative/positive) that monsters use in the game. Links are currently being created to regroup monsters in categories by their negative or positive status effect they use in battle. To access the Positive Effects page, click here. To access the Negative Effects page, click here. Traits This page regroups all Traits used by monsters in the game, and links to MORE lists with every monster using that trait. To access the Traits page, click here. Monster Roles These five category pages regroup monsters by their role in battle. These pages are very useful if you're looking for, say, a Control monster to help your team or, more specifically, a Possession monster, etc. Here are the different links to these category pages: *Control Monsters *Healers and Resurrectors *Tanks *Attackers - Spam Attackers *Damage Boosters Here are the best monster talking about health, damage, speed, and control: *Top: Health *Top: Damage *Top: Speed *Top: Deniers Generals Generals are monsters which lead their element forces. There are 9 Generals, one for each element. They all have the Tough trait, which means that all status effects have 35% less accuracy against them. This is an upgrade of Hardened, which only has 20% less accuracy. They have one bodyguard and one pet each. Generals, their bodyguards and their pets are all achievable by buying their cells in the team shop with war coins. Fun fact: all Generals have the same special attack graphic. To access the Generals page, click here. To access the Generals' Pets page, click here. Nemesis Nemesis monsters have unresolved issues with Generals, and they're stronger than them too. There are 27 Nemesis monsters, 3 versions of the same monster for each element. They are achievable through spending real money or by through special events in the game, which are quite rare. To access the Nemesis monsters page, click here. Warmasters Warmasters are incredibly powerful monsters, and they are achievable only by Warmaster Dungeons, so they're really difficult to obtain. There are 10 Warmasters, one for each elements, plus another one which has no element. To access the Warmasters Page, click here. Elite Elite monsters are a type of monsters that are really good, such as some Nemesis monsters and Warmasters. They can be crafted and ranked up using Elementium or Elemental Cell, but their cells cannot be donated or requested in the Team Chat, making them really hard to obtain. Additionally, many elite monsters have a special skills group that becomes available as the monster is ranked up (like Warmasters and Nemesis monster). To access the Elite monsters page, click here. Breedable Legendaries This link page regroups all Breedable Legendaries and the combination to breed them. To access the Breedable Legendaries page, click here. VIP There are 9 VIP monsters, one for each element. They used to be obtainable only through buying with real money, which is quite a bummer among the players. But now, they can be obtained through the war VIP chest. They also have a unique trait called Bulwark, which reduces the accuracy of status effects by 50%. To access the VIP monsters page, click here. Category:Content